Cynara
by Van der Banck
Summary: Después de todo, ambos siempre habían sido fieles el uno al otro. Claro, que a su manera. AU - Oneshot - FRUK


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y escribo sin fin de lucro **

**Advertencias: **FrUk, tragedias de la vida (bien raro en mí), angst, angst y más angst y cosas cursis de Francis por allí. Yeah, I'm back, bitches

**Dedicado a Erelbrile por el día de su cumpleaños (sí, se lo doy bien atrasado pero así me ama)**

* * *

Su madre le abandonó cuando tenía cinco años. Tomó sus maletas y cerró la puerta tras el repiqueteo de sus zapatos. Entonces su padre, despechado, con el orgullo herido, decidió enterrarla –sus besos, su recuerdos, su sonrisa– en bolsas negras llenas de vestidos, retratos y una nostálgica alegría; las acomodó detrás del gran armario y esperó a que se pudrieran en el polvo y el olvido.

El departamento donde vivía tenía las paredes resquebrajadas, grises y tristes. Seguían allí las huellas de los retratos que habían sido retirados violentamente: también esas paredes estaban condenadas a olvidar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su hogar no era nada más que muros casi grises, fríos y distantes, como su madre cuando se dio media vuelta y lo dejó sin decir ninguna palabra.

Su padre se echó sobre el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Todas las mujeres son iguales! —dice— Debes tener cuidado cuando te enamores de una, Arthur.

Lo miró con ojos expectantes y arrugó los labios.

—¿Volverá?

—Nunca más, Arthur.

No toleró aquella respuesta. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero jamás lloró. No enfrente de su padre, no pegado a esos fríos muros. Se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada, se metió entre las sábanas y escuchó a su padre romperse en la sala. Le dolieron sus lágrimas silenciosas y sus gemidos asfixiados tras un cojín.

.

Y el tiempo pasó, con Arthur siempre mirando hacia la ventana en busca de algún indicio que pudiera darle la esperanza. Quizás una mujer parada en la avenida, con el mismo vestido rosa que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió veinte años. O quizás una anciana demacrada con la vergüenza pesándole en la espalda.

Nunca había nada. Ni siquiera ese pedacito de esperanza que Arthur pedía a gritos.

—No eres una única víctima, hijo —dice su padre mientras cruza la cocina—. Vidas como estas hay muchas; a todos nos toma por sorpresa.

—A mí no me ha tomado por sorpresa nada —responde, indiferente—. Son mierdas que la gente inventa para argumentar su debilidad.

Su padre suspiró y no dijo más. Se alejó arrastrando los pies en la sucia alfombra. Poco tiempo después, se sentó en el sillón, dándole la espalda y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Sabes quién era Ernest Dowson? —pregunta, sin dar tiempo para responder— Se enamoró de una niña de once años, luego su padre murió de tuberculosis y su madre se suicidó. Ah, pero Cynara siempre estuvo allí. _Gone with the wind_.

—¿Quién es Cynara? —frunce el ceño Arthur.

—¿Cynara? —ríe— _I have forgot much, Cynara! _

.

Siempre robaba las cervezas de su padre y se saltaba las clases de Matemáticas y Literatura para ir a beberlas detrás del edificio. Usualmente se encontraba con Alfred y Matthew, quienes iban allí para jugar un poco de béisbol antes de partir a casa.

—¿No nos ofreces nada, Arthur? —pregunta alguien detrás de él— Hace tiempo que nos tienes aquí abandonados.

Sacó del interior de su chaqueta una bolsita de polvo blanco.

—Ve pensando en cómo me lo pagarás —amenaza—. Aquí nada es gratis.

El sujeto retrocedió y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Arthur volvió a sentarse con la cabeza recargada en la pared húmeda.

Escuchó los automóviles pasar por la avenida, las personas murmurando y escapando del frío viento, un perro ladrar a lo lejos.

Le dolía el recuerdo de esa tarde, cuando había escapado de los demás traficantes en una Chevrolet, con el pie en el fondo del acelerador y tartamudeando de emoción por el efecto de la heroína y la adrenalina.

Sintió su corazón latir. Seguía tan vivo como las aceras empapadas de lluvia.

Frunció la nariz, aspiró el aroma de su piel.

Necesitaba vivir, oh, Cynara.

.

Su tatuaje le hizo olvidar su nombre, el de su padre y el de su añorada madre.

_Non sum qualis eram _decía. Estaba escrita en su espalda, como recordatorio de que nunca nadie volvía a ser lo que era.

—¿Padre? —exclama— ¿Cómo estás, padre?

Sonó una risita.

—Estoy viejo y abandonado —suspira—. Arthur, ¿volverás a casa algún día?

—No sé —miente—; la Universidad me tiene ajetreado y tomar un autobús a casa sería muy costoso para mí.

Porque esa era una mentira anhelando ser verdad. El cumplir los sueños desintegrados que su padre todavía conservaba. Al menos hacerle feliz antes de que muriera o antes de que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

—No es tan caro, Arthur —replica—. Es más caro comprar esos libros de Medicina que tienes.

—Sí —huye—, es mucho más caro comprar esos libros. ¿Pero no dices que todo es para que me veas algún día como un exitoso médico?

—Claro que sí —puede percibir su sonrisa de orgullo—. Hazlo para no errar como yo.

Arthur reprimió las ganas de colgar el auricular pero no evitó que la miseria y el dolor llegaran hasta él. Eran sólo sueños, puras ilusiones que juntos habían creado y que su padre había creído. ¿O él había sido el ingenuo que le dio esperanzas de que así sería?

—Por favor —ruega—, vuelve.

—Lo haré —miente de nuevo—. Me siento muy solo aquí.

Y así era. Aunque dudaba que esas viejas paredes con grietas resolvieran algo.

.

Entonces, lo encontró a él.

Llegó pidiendo algo que pudiera calmar sus penas, mitigar el dolor de su corazón –su prometida había roto el compromiso un mes antes, se había largado a Venecia con su amante–, y olvidar el por qué existía en un mundo tan cruel como este.

Tenía el cabello de unos tonos más oscuros que el suyo. Su nombre era François pero todos le llamaban Francis. Olía a perfume caro y probablemente sus zapatos costaban una fortuna.

—Mi padre murió hace un mes —confiesa—. Y yo no estuve allí para sostener su mano, pedirle perdón o siquiera, darle un último abrazo.

Francis lo miró expectante y le sonrió.

—Vivimos en el mismo mundo precario. Seres egoístas que encuentran a otros seres egoístas. Probablemente tus padres también solían vivir aquí —murmura—. He estado en la utopía de este mundo y créeme que prefiero mil veces más este. Y es que es la única manera de saber que sigues vivo y que sigues siendo tú.

Al final, no tomó la droga. Había sido sólo un arrebato del momento su petición. Se vería muy mal si alguien se enterase que el pintor más famoso de Francia, aparte de haber sido engañado por su novia y dejado plantado en el altar, había terminado sin ninguna clase de vergüenza en los lugares más inhóspitos de Londres.

Y entonces lo atacó verbalmente porque quizás, sólo quizás, Francis era igual de débil que él y lo estaba demostrando frente a un perfecto desconocido. Qué hombre tan imprudente.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —afirma—. No puedes ni siquiera caminar en línea recta.

—Cállate, imbécil —ruge—. Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a mi casa, mierda.

—Lo dudo —ríe—. Mírate, con esa facha de verdad pareces delincuente.

Estaba demasiado borracho como para protestar. Igual, no se iba a perder un viaje en un descapotable como esos. Francis lo subió en el asiento trasero y encendió el motor.

Olvidó por unos cuantos segundos la última súplica de su padre por que volviera, olvidó el vestido rosa de su madre, olvidó el dolor y su triste realidad. Y eran suyas. Tan suyas como jamás lo fueron.

—¿Aquí vives? —masculla— No parece muy agradable.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión —ruge.

Y Francis, inmediatamente después, murmuró algo sobre la belleza de las cadenas que los ataban a cierto lugar. A Arthur, en ése departamento feo. A él, todavía entre la piel de su mujer.

Ni siquiera recordó haberlo invitado. Cuando Francis entró, fue como si derribara lentamente la muralla que había construido alrededor de los únicos recuerdos que poseía y destruyera aquellas paredes que contenían tristes memorias.

Pronunció una cursilería más y lo besó.

Beso tras beso, se rendía. Lo estaba invadiendo y no importaba. Es más, quizás hasta anhelaba perderse en otra parte que no fuera dentro de la nostalgia o el dolor.

Y mientras lo desnudaba, le contó al oído la historia que en su cumpleaños número siete, su padre le había regalado un pequeño canario pero que al verlo saltar de un lado a otro, siempre mirando hacia la ventana, había abierto la rendija de la jaula y lo había dejado escapar.

—Nunca me gustaron las jaulas —suspira bajo los labios invasores—. Me recuerdan a mí mismo.

.

—He visto tu tatuaje, Cynara —murmura—. Qué perfecto lugar para escribir desgracias de la vida.

Sintió los dedos de Francis trazar las palabras una y otra vez sobre su piel.

—Me pregunto qué esconderás detrás de esta carne y piel, Cynara —dice—. Ay, Cynara, si sólo pudiera poseerte en alma. Cynara, oh, que mis caricias y besos jamás se te borren de la piel, así como este tatuaje. Nada me gustaría más.

.

Como siempre, desde que tenía cinco años, las personas que alguna vez había querido, le abandonaban. Y sí, había temido que pasara. Y sucedió. Francis ya no estaba cuando despertó.

Sin embargo, a su lado, se encontraba una pequeña nota:

_La última noche, ay, mezclé sus labios con los míos  
Luego cayó tu sombra, Cynara, y tus suspiros  
Sobre mi alma entre el vino y los besos se derramó,  
Pero estaba enfermo y desolado por una vieja pasión  
Sí, estaba desolado y bajé la cabeza;  
Te he sido fiel a ti, ¡Cynara! Claro, que a mi manera._

(Yo ya no quiero estar más atado a esa mujer, sólo quiero pertenecer a las palabras de tu espalda y a los besos de tu boca, Cynara)

Arthur sonrió sinceramente.

Todavía seguían allí las caricias de la noche anterior.

.

Cuando pasó al frente para recibir su diploma, Arthur sintió que después de tantos pasos equivocados, por fin podía dar uno en la dirección correcta.

Se despidió de ese horrible departamento de paredes grises y agrietadas, que ya había sido destruida tiempo atrás por Francis.

Y sacó la bolsa negra que durante todo ese tiempo había estado detrás del armario. Tenía polvo y olía a humedad, pero seguía allí. Los vestidos todavía tenían el sutil perfume de su madre, seguía la vajilla italiana de su abuela y los retratos de una familia que pudo ser.

Se quedó con el retrato familiar y una foto de su madre para luego ponerla al lado de la lápida de su padre. Porque quizás ellos se amaban en verdad, pero las circunstancias cambiaron y ellos sucumbieron.

Entonces tomó papel y lápiz y escribió:

_I have forgot much, Cynara! gone with the wind,__  
__Flung roses, roses riotously with the throng,__  
__Dancing, to put thy pale, lost lilies out of mind;__  
__But I was desolate and sick of an old passion,__  
__ Yea, all the time, because the dance was long:__  
__I have been faithful to thee, Cynara! in my fashion.*_

(La última vez te fuiste sin despedirte, así como el viento)

Y partió a Francia para recordar una vez más a qué sabían los pasos torpes de los demás.

* * *

**Notas: **El poema de Ernest Dowson se llama "Non sum qualis eram bonae sub regno Cynarae" y sí, fue inspirado por la niña de la cual estaba enamorado pero de la que nunca fue correspondido y ella se terminó casando con un sastre, dejando a nuestro pobre Ernest medio loco (sacado de Wikipedia, amén)

**Traducciones: **

(creo que aquí la única traducción que necesitan es la estrofa del poema, a partir de allí podrán deducir los fragmentos del poema esparcidos en el texto)

_He olvidado tanto ¡Cynara! Llevado con el viento,  
Rosas arrojadas, rosas pisoteadas entre el turbión,  
Danzando hasta volverlas pálidos lirios del olvido  
Pero estaba enfermo y desolado por una vieja pasión  
Todo ese tiempo, y el baile se extendió la noche entera;  
Te he sido fiel a ti ¡Cynara! Claro, que a mi manera._

**Nota para Erelbrile: **He sido puntal ¡Erelbrile! Claro, que a mi manera (xD) Nah, creo que la historia quedó igual a la primera pero me da igual, tengo sueño, tengo la certeza inexorable de que mañana reprobaré matemáticas y eso. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Me amas? :_  
_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
